


Statements Unspoken

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel confronts Teal'c on leaving Amaunet in the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statements Unspoken

They rushed out–the dark coolness of the cave opening to acrid heat so intense, the waves of air visibly bisecting the desert. Daniel Jackson cradled the infant as Teal'c led the way.

"Teal'c, wait!"

Teal'c continued his descent from the rocky caves to the desert sand. He lowered the helmet to be able to better scout the area. "Heru'ur's forces patrol everywhere. We must move quickly."

Daniel Jackson did not follow, instead resting against a stone half-way up the path. "But we can't just–we could bring her with us. Escape through the Stargate."

Teal'c could barely turn back to his friend. He had expected this resistance, grateful Daniel Jackson had merely followed in shock after Teal'c had fired on Apophis's queen, but now his friend was processing events, and resisting. This was the man who had begged to become a host merely to stay with Sha're, the man who had insisted upon remaining while she gave birth to a false god's child.

Teal'c could not look at Daniel Jackson because if he did, he would relent. He had sworn an oath to reunite Sha're and Daniel Jackson. Before, his guilt regarding Sha're had been abstract–knowing he had chosen an innocent woman to be Amaunet's host, the beloved of a man he was now honored to call friend. But now, he had met Sha're, spoken with her. And yet, he had seen the Horus guards surrounding Nagada, the ha'tak over the Stargate. If Teal'c did not act, they would all perish. Emotion choked his throat as he fought to speak. "You know we cannot."

"I know no such thing. Sha're can fight. We can find a way to get around the guards...we can go to Cimmeria!" The sharpness in his voice caused the infant to start crying. Daniel Jackson barely noticed, merely shifting his hold on the child. "Why didn't I think of it before?! Thor's Hammer must be erected by now – and you're safe from it. Or if not, maybe the Asgard would still be there and could remove the Goa'uld. It's so obvious."

"I had not forgotten." Teal'c wished he had kept on his helmet. He had learned in Apophis's court how much could be hidden behind the masks of the gods.

"What? You-you knew?" Daniel stared at Teal'c in shock." And you never said?"

"It was not an option." Teal'c kept his head bowed and started forward again, this time with a slower, measured pace.

Shock was quickly transforming into fury. Daniel Jackson stormed after Teal'c. "Why? Because then Sha're wouldn't be able to be a lab rat for Maybourne and the guys at Area 51? Wouldn't be the source of 'vital strategic intelligence' for the military? She's my wife, Teal'c."

"You misunderstand me." Teal'c forced himself to look at his friend. "Sha're's knowledge of Amaunet was important information, yes. But it was not for this reason I did not speak of Cimmeria. You have not experienced the might of the Hammer, Daniel Jackson. I have. It was pain unlike any I have felt before. It causes...damage. Temporary perhaps for most hosts, but with the Goa'uld asleep and Sha're's pregnancy, the injuries would prove grave."

"But we have medical equipment and ways to..." Daniel countered, shaking his head and furrowing his forehead in confusion. "You can't know what would happen."

Teal'c shook his head. There was no way for him to describe the pain he had suffered in the Asgard's tunnel – how his body felt riven and bereft. Nor could he share the deaths from childbirth he had witnessed by Jaffa women whose primtas had reacted to the pregnancies. Teal'c had much to learn about Tau'ri medicine, this was true. But even Doctor Fraiser did not understand the ways of the Goa'uld – the primal interaction that symbiote held with its Jaffa or host. It did not matter; no explanation would assuage his friend's grief.

He looked back, meeting Daniel Jackson's accusing gaze. "I know."

Something unintended must have shown in Teal'c's expression. Because the fury in Daniel's eyes died, replaced with a mixed expression that pained Teal'c more than the previous righteous anger. "Okay."

Teal'c blinked, watching Daniel calmly shift his hold on the infant, whose cries had suddenly ceased – as if the babe somehow sensed and copied Daniel Jackson's own mood. Teal'c wished to question what caused Daniel to accept his explanation; he dared not question for fear of learning the answer.

Daniel Jackson was not pausing while Teal'c worked through his confusion. The human stepped forward, heading towards the settlement. "You told Amaunet that Heru'ur was taking the child."

Teal'c kept pace, accepting the shift in conversation gratefully. "It seemed wise. Heru'ur already searched for the harcesis, and had traced her to Kasuf."

Daniel spun sharply, but Teal'c continued speaking, still walking towards the village.

"He is safe. His interrogator...was not so fortunate." Teal'c gave a pointed look at his stolen armor. "With Heru'ur and Apophis fighting each other for the child, they will not seek the boy amongst the humans."

"Yeah, they still haven't figured out how much of a threat we 'simple humans' can be, have they?" Daniel's lips curved up in a slight smile, but his expression looked thunderous. "Abydos is where the people who fought Ra and won. The Goa'uld come here at their peril. No wonder Apophis hid Sha're here without guards. She probably..."

His voice trailed off as renewed pain flashed over his eyes. He glanced back towards the caves, now almost hidden amongst the dunes they'd already traversed. "You did the right thing, Teal'c. Hopefully, Amaunet bought that you were a Horus guard. You'd even had me fooled for half a second."

Teal'c stiffened that his ruse was so transparent. His friend did not appear to notice Teal'c's disquiet. He was continuing to muse aloud–a habit Teal'c had found common for both Daniel Jackson and Captain Carter.

"If Apophis and Heru'ur fight amongst themselves, they won't look twice at the Abydonians or the SGC." Daniel's eyes widened and he quickened his steps toward the city. "Jack and Sam...if the medal ceremony went as scheduled they're probably flying back to Colorado now. They could already have arrived. They'll come through the 'gate and walk right into an ambush."

Teal'c cursed himself for not realizing the danger to his friends. Tau'ri's determination of time and distance was still foreign to him. He looked to the pyramid, now a dock for Heru'ur's ship. It was well guarded, with limited options for infiltration.

Meanwhile, Daniel had stopped at the last set of dunes before they'd be visible to the city. He was studying Teal'c with an appraising look. "You said the guards have already gone after Kasuf?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Then he'll have to go into hiding anyway. The baby should be safe with him." Daniel bit his lip, unconsciously caressing the child's face with a finger. "There are more hiding places, but they're some distance from the Stargate. Kasuf can take him there. Apophis had the right idea. It's the last place the Goa'uld will think to look, and they definitely won't think we'll continue that plan. Then we'll be free to take action. I have an idea."

 

As Daniel Jackson outlined his plans, Teal'c voiced his objections, but followed the man to Kasuf's. They hid the child with his grandfather, explaining what Kasuf would need on the journey. It was only as they made their way to the pyramid housing the Stargate that Teal'c repeated his concerns about the rest of Daniel Jackson's "plan."

Daniel shrugged, his response holding that reasonable tone Teal'c had learned to become wary of. "You were the one that got Amaunet thinking that Heru'ur was to blame. This is just...fanning the flames of your plan. We've got to be on watch for Sam and Jack. Do you have a better idea?"

Teal'c shook his head. "It is still foolhardy. You are placing yourself unarmed into the clutches of Heru'ur. You cannot negotiate with Goa'uld."

"I know. Believe me, I learned that first-hand from Ra. But all I need to do is buy some time. Just confuse Heru'ur enough to set him up against Apophis and not look for the harcesis or Sha–Amaunet. And besides, I'm not totally unarmed. If things go bad, you've got my back, right?" Daniel Jackson looked at Teal'c, and his expression this time held no rancor or grief. It was an expression of determination and...trust.

Teal'c's jaw twitched. Daniel Jackson presumed much; Teal'c would do his best to honor that faith. "I will protect your life with my dying breath."

Daniel gave a sober nod, then quirked his mouth into a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, all right?"

Teal'c stared back at Daniel Jackson, trying to figure out how to express how much this faith was mutual. He was following this plan despite his misgivings because of the times he had seen the human members of SG-1 face down the gods. Daniel Jackson and O'Neill had killed Ra in these very skies.

Teal'c merely bowed his head and answered. "Indeed."

Fin.


End file.
